


A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OT5 stuff, Wedding Fluff, harry tomlinson, this is so cheesy, with some S-E-X :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“And you know that I love you, right?”</i><br/><i>“Um...yeah,” Harry replies.  “Lou, are you…  You know if you wanted to break up with me, there are easier ways to do it.”</i><br/><i>The color drains from Louis’s face.  “Break up w-  Jesus, Harry, I’m trying to propose to you.”  He pauses.  “Fuck, pretend you didn’t hear that.”</i> </p><p>or Louis proposes and Harry might actually be a Disney Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [repave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/repave/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky | Перевод.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454188) by [moonlightdirection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection)



> HEY IT ME
> 
> The title comes from Light the Fuse by Phone Calls from home. I have a [ficmix](http://8tracks.com/stylesblowjobs/a-fire-that-burns-to-light-the-sky) plus [two](http://8tracks.com/stylesblowjobs/i-don-t-mind-dying-if-you-follow-me-up) other [playlists](http://8tracks.com/stylesblowjobs/this-single-bed) that I listened to a lot while I wrote this. MASSIVE THANKS to my betas, [Kara](http://nlall.tumblr.com) and [Sarah](http://rimmingkink.tumblr.com), and my other cheerleaders, [Emily](http://cocoalou.tumblr.com), [Tashie](http://lourrynavy.tumblr.com), and [Laura](http://littletomlinpot.tumblr.com).
> 
> I’ve combined two of the prompts I received to create the giant, fluffy thing here. Yowza. Hope you like it!
> 
> In case it’s not clear, Louis is an actor on the West End. He started his career as Peter Pan and his upcoming role is Boy/Peter in [Peter and the Starcatcher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_the_Starcatcher_\(play\)#Plot). Harry is a [health psychologist](http://www.bps.org.uk/subject/health-psychology) who works in a hospital and at a clinic. (I'm gonna be honest, this isn't really...relevant to the plot, but. It's me, so.)
> 
> The only Disney I’ve been to is Disney World in Orlando, but I didn’t want to make an American AU, so they’re traveling abroad for fun. (ETA: I noticed someone commented that Magic Kingdom is a dry park, but I didn't know that when I was writing. I was misled by the picture of champagne flutes that's used to advertise this specific kind of proposal smh.)
> 
> Keep the fourth wall intact: don’t send this to anyone in or affiliated with One Direction. Keep the fourth wall intact: if you are in or affiliated with One Direction, don’t read this. Finally, _I_ am not affiliated with One Direction or their associates. I am a humble blogger.

 

([img](https://38.media.tumblr.com/24fdbdbead703bc9354403a747877771/tumblr_n89jrebawZ1rcv1nbo1_500.jpg))

 

Harry hates flying. But he also knows he can’t avoid it. Hello, he’s taken only, like, a _million_ psychology courses. He knows avoiding his fear is just going to make it worse; somehow that doesn't make him any less afraid.

Clutching Louis’s hand, he whispers, “Are we landing soon?  We’ve been flying _forever_.”

“At least you slept through most of it, but yeah, think so. Just close your eyes and think of Mickey. We’ll be there soon enough, babe.”

“You _know_ Mickey isn’t my favourite.  It’s -”

“Peter Pan, right?”  Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’s joke and immediately regrets the decision because now he kind of feels nauseous.  Awesome.  Louis seems to catch on and squeezes Harry’s hand.  “Okay, it’s Princess Jasmine, I know.”

“She’s a badass princess!”

“Yes, I believe I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

“She’s like the Beyoncé of princesses, Lou.”

Louis laughs and kisses the back of Harry's hand.  “You are the quirkiest boy, possibly ever.”  Harry smiles and kisses Louis’s cheek.  He doesn’t know about quirky, but he knows he’s _definitely_ the luckiest.  

Orlando, Florida, here they come.

 

* * *

 

Harry is so excited.  He’s _beyond_ excited.  He knows that he looks - and feels - like a little kid, bouncing excitedly as he gets ready, but he’s going to _Cinderella’s castle_ and he’s going to dine with a (practically) real life prince.  Louis keeps groaning every time he says that, claiming he’s most certainly not a prince and he’s definitely not (“no way, no how”) _dressing_ like one.

“Babe, I know my legs are God’s gift to man, but there’s no way you’re getting me into a pair of tights.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun; I’ll be your princess and you can whisk me away!” Harry even twirls for effect, but Louis just narrows his eyes.

“Kind of wanted my own _prince_ , to be honest.”

Harry pauses pensively.  “Hmm. Okay, good point. Can I still wear a tiara?”

“H, you could wear a burlap sack and I’d still -”He stops abruptly and clears his throat. “Um, you know, like, love you and stuff.”

“Smooth, Casanova.”

“If I’m Casanova, does that mean you’re just another one of my conquests?”

Harry huffs in mock offense.  “I certainly hope I’m more than that.”

“Baby,” Louis coos.  “Duh.”

“Are you calling me _a_ baby or _your_ baby?”

“My baby.  Always my baby.”

Harry takes the deodorant he was using, holds it like a microphone, and sings, “Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me, ooh darling, ‘cause you’ll alwaaaays be my baaaaaby!”  Louis just kisses him and says something about how they’re never going to even make it to dinner if Harry doesn’t stop distracting him and put some clothes on.  Harry pouts, but obliges his boyfriend by putting on his favourite Burberry shirt.  It’s got hearts.  And Victoria Beckham has the same one, and what could be cooler than matching with Posh Spice?

 

As they walk in, Harry’s breath is immediately taken away with the grandeur of the room.  The ceilings are high and there’s stained glass everywhere.  Everything looks so ornate and, well, fit for royalty, which he supposes is appropriate.

“Like it?” Louis asks.

Harry nods intensely.  “I _love_ it.  This is so much...more?  Yeah, more, than I imagined.  Just more everything.  Everything is so...much.  I literally can’t even find words to describe it.”

Louis looks as though he’s about to begin teasing when a chipper girl, probably in her late teens, smiles at them.  “Hello, welcome!  What’s the name for the reservation?”

“Tomlinson,” they reply together.  The girl scrolls through the list on the screen at the host stand and smiles brightly when she sees their names.

“Okay!  Right this way.”  She leads them to a table near one of extravagant windows and waits until they’re seated.  “Someone will be over soon to take your orders.  Have a magical evening!”  She turns to leave, but stops and turns back.  To Harry she comments, “By the way, I really like your tiara.”

“Thank you!” Harry replies.  He catches Louis smiling at him in the corner of his eyes and he faces him to return it, full-force.  Harry is _so_ happy.

The girl must have left at some point during this exchange because when Harry turns back around, she’s gone.  “Thank you for this.”

“You deserve the best.”  Harry shakes his head.  He’s so glad that he managed to get time off for this.  Harry loves his job, honestly.  Loves helping people help themselves, help them live better and healthier lives.  But spending time with the love of his life at The Happiest Place on Earth™?  Yeah, he loves that more.

Louis breaks his daze with a request, “D’ya mind ordering some wine while I run to the loo?”

“Trying to get me drunk, Tomlinson?  You already know I’m a sure thing.”

Louis smirks and says with a wink, “Can never be too careful.”

Harry attempts to call a nearby waitress over, but he can’t seem to get her attention.  His gesticulating must have attracted the notice of someone behind him, though, because a different waitress approaches.  She offers him a friendly, “How may I help you, s... _ir_?”  She drags the word out as is she’s unsure she’s correct in using male terms.  Polite.

“Yeah, can I have two glasses of your house white for me and my boyfriend?”

“Certainly, I’ll be right back.”  She ends up crossing paths with Louis on his way back to the table.  Harry has to suppress a giggle as the two dance back and forth to get past one another.  Eventually, the waitress steps to the side and gestures for Louis to pass.

Harry can imagine Louis’s laugh even before he’s in earshot.

“Did you see that?”  Harry nods.  “Hate when that happens, but it’s still so funny.”

“Even funnier because you almost mowed down the woman who’s going to bring us alcohol,” Harry adds.

Louis mock-gasps, “Oh no!  What ever would we do?”

Harry punches his arm lightly and says, “Just look at your menu.”

 

“Would you two like some dessert?”

“Yes,” Louis replies before Harry can even think.  Harry smiles and nods along.  He’s been giving in to Louis’s sweet tooth for years; it’s cute that the prospect of chocolate mousse still makes him giddy.

“We’ll have the special,” Louis tells her.

Harry furrows his brow.  “Do you even know what it is?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Harry answers, without hesitation.

Louis nods to the waitress, who retreats to the kitchen.  “Harry.”

“Louis..?”

“Harry,” Louis begins again.

Harry repeats, “ _Louis_.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis warns, holding up his hand to indicate he actually has more to say.  Harry smiles softly and gestures for him to continue.  “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

“We have,” Harry agrees.

“And you know that I love you, right?”

“Um...yeah,” Harry replies.  “Lou, are you…  You know if you wanted to break up with me, there are easier ways to do it.”

The color drains from Louis’s face.  “Break up w-  Jesus, Harry, I’m trying to propose to you.”  He pauses.  “Fuck, pretend you didn’t hear that.”

“But I want to answer.”

“Yeah, well.  I’ve been practicing this speech for months, so you’re gonna listen to it first.”  Harry pouts, but he’s sure his eyes are betraying him.  “You’ve been by my side from my first audition through every success and failure life’s thrown at me  You supported me - emotionally - and struggled with me - financially - when I was just one of Peter’s Lost Boys.

“You convinced me I could succeed my first night understudying in a title role; you held my hand and cried with me the first time my name was printed in a Playbill beside ‘Peter Pan’; you were the one who told me I should audition for Peter and the Star Catcher even though I was sure they’d never hire me after literally _being_ Peter Pan.  Harry Edward Styles, there is absolutely no way I would have made it this far without you.”

Harry interrupts, “You would have.  You’re amazing and you sell yourself _way_ too short.  You could have done all that without me.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t have wanted to.”  Louis continues,  “You push me when I’m scared, and you hold me back when I’m being a giant twat.  I love you more than anything and anyone in this world.  Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes,” Harry says.   _Finally_.  “Yes, of course.  Yes, yes, yes.”  Harry leans over the table to kiss his fiancé.

When he pulls back, he sees their waitress has returned and she’s holding a small glass slipper on a bed on rose petals.  He’s about to question her intrusion on their private moment when he sees the ring.  It’s simple and elegant, a strong platinum band with a single diamond inlaid in it.

“Louis…  This is gorgeous.”  He slips the band onto his finger.  “And I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The second the hotel door is closed behind them, Harry dips his head to start kissing at Louis’s neck.

“Hey.”  Kiss.  “Lou.”  Kiss. “Don’t you think we should call people and tell them we’re engaged?”

Louis tilts Harry’s chin up so their eyes meet.  “Babe, there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow.  I want to tell the entire world; trust me, but right now, I just want you.”

“I love you.”

Louis grins.  “I love you, too.”  He slides his hands down along Harry’s sides and grasping his hips.  “And I’m gonna love you all over this bed now that I’ve made an honest man out’ve ya.”

“Close, pal.  You haven’t sealed the deal yet.”  Harry winks and grabs Louis’s hands pulling him over to the bed in the middle of the room.  Harry tries to yank Louis down onto the bed with him, but Louis holds back.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, baby.  Just wanna grab the stuff first because I have no intentions of leaving that bed before my morning piss.”

“Romantic,” Harry deadpans.

“You love it.”  In lieu of a response, Harry just throws one of the bed’s pillows at his fiancé.  “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Yes, please.”

Louis smirks as he tosses the lube onto the bed and orders, “Strip, Styles.”

“Excuse me; that’s the future Mr. Tomlinson to you.”

“Yeah?”

Harry rolls his eyes as he unbuttons his shirt.  “Of course.  That’s the only reason I’m marrying you; I wanna ditch my last name.  I sound like a bloody pop star.”

Louis sings, “Honey, youuuuu aaaaaaare my shining star!”

“Don’t kill the mood.”

Louis lifts his eyebrows.  “You’re kidding.”

“Of course.  Get over here.”  Louis complies and tugs at the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

“Why on Earth are you still dressed?”  Harry swats his hands away and unbuttons the shirt.  Louis opens Harry’s tight, black jeans and peels them off.  Once he’s got the trousers at Harry’s ankles, he must realize Harry never slipped his shoes off and he laughs.  Louis eventually gets everything off and looks up to see Harry’s finally shirtless, and now, clad only in small black pants.

“Your turn, Lou.”

Louis’s mouth forms a tilted smile, and he begins stripping from the edge of the bed.  He lets his blazer slide off his shoulders onto the floor (black and tailored), pulls his t-shirt over his head (a Joy Division shirt Harry’d bought him), and slides off his own shoes (hi-top Chucks) and jeans (black skinnies not unlike Harry’s own).  Harry’s so focused on each minute movement, he almost misses Louis’s eyes never leaving his face.

Louis kneels on the bed and leans over Harry’s body.  Bracing himself with his arms, he noses at Harry’s groin and mouths at his slowly growing cock.  “How do you want it, baby?” he asks between licking at Harry through his briefs.  “Hm?”

“On my back, my legs wrapped around you.  I want you as close to me as I can get you.”

Louis hums his agreement.  He kisses up along Harry’s broad chest, ending with a chaste kiss to his lips.  “Ready?” he asks with his fingers tucked into Harry’s pants.  

“Yeah,” Harry answers, almost solemn-sounding.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry shakes his head.  “Nothing.  I’m just really happy.”

Louis frowns slightly.  “Are you sure?”  Harry nods.  “Okay.”  He pulls Harry’s pants off, then leans back to remove his own.  He grabs the lube and coats his fingers.  He draws Harry into a kiss as his index finger begins circling his hole.  “Feel good?”

“Always.”

Louis slides his first finger in with relative ease and waits for Harry to adjust.  Harry gives him a nod to continue, so Louis gives him a second finger and slowly fucks Harry with his hand.  Louis keeps their foreheads pressed together and Harry whimpers against Louis’s mouth.

“Feels- so good,” Harry chokes out.  

Louis’s eyes snap open and he searches Harry’s for any signs of discomfort.  “Are y-  Why are you crying?”

“Not bad crying, swear.”  Harry sniffles.  “M’just really happy I’ve got you in my life.  Don’t mind-” Sniff. “-me.”

Louis withdraws his hand.  “I don’t wanna fuck you while you’re crying, love.”

“You-”

Louis stops him before he can even think: _You don’t want to fuck me_.  “I don’t want to see you crying.  What happened to that happy man I proposed to an hour ago, hmm?  Where’s my happy fiancé?”

Harry’s face visibly lightens at the word ‘fiancé.’  “There’s my boy,” Louis continues.  “Did you forget we were _engaged_ , Harry?  We’re meant to be celebrating, you know.”

“You’re right, I…  Sorry.”

“Don’t _apologize_ ; I’m only teasing.”

Harry nods.  “Yeah, I know.  Give me your fingers again.  We’re not done here.”

“No, certainly not.”  Louis quickly slides his fingers back inside, giving Harry the stretch and burn he’s aching for.  “Can you take another yet?”

“Yeah.  Yes, yes,” Harry whines.  Louis dexterously adds a third finger, which Harry begins pressing against in time with Louis’s thrusts.  “Lou, please, need you.”

Louis removes his fingers again and grabs the lube to slick himself up.  “You good, H?”  Harry nods again, so Louis lines himself up with Harry’s bum and presses inside relentlessly slow.

Harry pulls Louis in by the nape of his neck for a deep kiss as he thrusts inside.  Simultaneously, he lifts his legs up and around Louis’s waist, pulling them even closer together, just like he wanted.  Harry releases breathy moans into Louis’s mouth.  

Louis pulls back to ask, “Just what you wanted, babe?”

“Yeah,” Harry responds with a watery smile.

“Hey, I thought you were done with the tears?”

“Feels so good, love you so much.  M’just so, so happy.  S’like you don’t know me at all.”  Louis’s shallow laugh morphs into a full-on moan as Harry clenches himself around Louis.

“God, Harry, you feel so good.”  He slips a hand between them to wank Harry off in time with his hips.

Within moments, Harry is panting against Louis’s lips again, whispering, “I’m so close, let me come please.”

“Yeah, baby, come for me,” Louis says as he bottoms out.  Harry lets out a whine and spills over Louis’s hand and his own chest, breathing heavily.

“You, too.”  Louis manages a few more presses of his hips until he joins Harry in the bliss of the afterglow.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry wakes up before Louis the next morning and his first thought is that he’s still so _happy_.  Not that he ever doubted being with Louis, doubted saying _YES_ to his proposal, but he’s kind of taken aback and just how overjoyed the entire experience has made him.  And emotional.  He’s pretty sure he’s cried twelve separate times since Louis proposed yesterday.  Including during their first round of sex as fiancés.  Yikes.

He knows they need to call their mums soon.  And the boys - Niall, Zayn, and Liam - a.k.a. their collective group of best friends.  Buuuuuut, Harry knows he can’t do either of those things until Louis wakes up.  On his own.  Waking up Louis before his alarm (internal clock or Marimba) is basically a death sentence, and Harry would like to survive at least one full day of his engagement.

But, also?  Harry is impatient as fuck and would really like to start telling _everyone_ that _he_ is the future Mr. Louis Tomlinson.  So, he risks his life and (probably) his testicles and attempts to wake the beast.

Harry kisses along Louis’s jaw and softly rubs his thumbs over his protruding hip bones.  Slowly - way too slowly for Harry’s taste - Louis rises to consciousness.  “Whazzit?”

“Morning, Lou.”  Louis groans and swings his arm somewhere in the direction of Harry’s head.  “Heeeey.”

“Why’d you _wake me_ , evil person?”

“I did no such thing.”  Louis finally opens his eyes if only to glare at Harry’s _I’m Totally Innocent_ face.  “Okay, so I wanna call Mums and the guys, so I don’t feel guilty when I stop and tell everyone we see today that I’m engaged to be married to you.  They’ll be mad if they don’t know first.”

“Well, everyone in the restaurant last night was first, technically.”

“Do you mean to tell me you _didn’t_ tell our mums and at least Niall about your plan for that grand gesture of love?”

“Well.”

“Exactly.”  Harry smiles smugly.  “Now, wake uuuuuup!”  He kicks his legs causing the bed to shake and Louis to groan in frustration once again.

“Fine.  Let me brush my teeth and we can call Mums.”

 

“It’s about time, mate,” Zayn says.

Niall laughs.  “Yeah, Zayn said if you didn’t do it soon, we were gonna stage an intervention.”

“Hey, now, come on,” Louis defends.  “It’s not like I was never gonna do it.”

“You have been practically married for years,” Liam adds.  “Even if it’s taken Louis forever actually pop the question.”

Niall chimes in.  “Yeah, I mean, Zayn I made you make that ‘Congratulations on the Engagement’ sign months ago.”  He pauses for a moment.  “Actually, I think it’s still here.  Li, check in that drawer, would you?”

“Wait, _months_?” asks Harry.

Louis sheepishly avoids Harry’s eye contact as Liam comes back into the frame with a bedazzled banner, which reads, “Congrats on the Engaged Sex.”

Niall catches sight of it and complains, “That’s _not_ what I-”

“Yeah, I know, but I figured the sentiment was the same.”

The other four tilt their heads and say, “Well.”

“Exactly.”

Harry grabs the phone from Louis’s hand so the camera is centered on himself.  “but can we go back to this whole ‘months ago’ thing?”

The three on the other end of the call laugh.  Zayn says, “H, mate, you don’t even know how many proposal schemes I’ve had to listen to.”

“No, actually, I don’t.”  Harry looks at Louis expectantly.

He shrugs.  “I was nervous!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“You should tell him about the other ideas you had,” Liam says, mouth full of fried chicken.

Louis makes a mildly disgusted face.  “Mate, that’s nasty.”

Liam shrugs.  “Whatever.  I may not be gay, but I’m in love with this man.”  He gestures to his KFC bucket.  “God bless the Colonel and his original recipe.”

“To answer your question,” Zayn says, changing the subject, “he’s been itching to pop the question since your mum’s wedding.”

“ _Lou_ , that was _three_ _years_ ago.”

Louis clears his throat.  “In my defense, I wasn’t seriously _considering_ it until a few months ago when I got the ring.”

Niall shrieks, “Speaking of the _ring_ , let’s see it, mate!”

Harry giggles and covers his mouth with his - left - hand, then, holds it out, wiggling his fingers.

“Well done, Lou,” says Liam.

“Thanks.”  Louis admits, “Zayn helped.”

Niall clears his throat.  “I’d like to take this opportunity to formally offer Theo’s services as your ring bearer.”

“Ni…” Harry laughs, while Louis gives him a dumbfounded look.  “Don’t you think we should ask, I dunno, Louis’s little brother to do that?”

“I guess.”

“Sorry, Niall,” Louis laughs.  “Theo would be my second choice, if it helps.”

“It does, but...I think the bigger question here is: Who gets to be best man?”

“Ooh, good question,” adds Liam.

“Well, clearly I’m Lou’s,” Zayn says.

“What?  Why?” asks Liam.

Niall emphasizes, “Yeah, why?  Clearly, it should be me.”

As the boys continue to squabble, Louis sneaks a glance at Harry.   _We’re getting married_ , he mouths to him.  Harry smiles back and nuzzles Louis’s shoulder.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” coos Niall.  “I changed my mind; I wanna be Harry’s best man.”

“Deal, mate.  You might have to take it up with my sister, though.”  Niall groans in response.

“As for me,” Louis says, “I think I’m just going to have you lads share that honor.”

 

* * *

 

Ed’s voice echoes through the reception hall, “ _And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy / and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_.”

With all of their friends and family witnessing their first dance as spouses, Harry leans to whisper in Louis’s ear, “Can you believe we’re married?”

“Yeah, I can.  I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time.”

“ _So, honey, now / take me into your loving arms / kiss me under the light of a thousand stars /place your head on my beating heart / I’m thinking out loud / that maybe we found love right where we are._ ”

The others start slowly filing onto the dancefloor to join them as Ed continues to croon.  Harry hums along as he and his husband sway to the music.  “I love you,” Harry murmurs.

“Love you more.”

“Nah.”

Louis suggests, “How about we love each other equally?”

“Think I can live with that.”

After the song winds down, Ed announces, “I wrote this next song back when those two lads were just fumbling uni boyfriends and I was busking outside their lecture halls.  They were always kind to me, listened to my songs, and treated me with respect.  See, I say they were boyfriends, but when I met them, they tried to convince me they were ‘just friends.’  As time passed and I saw them more often, I realized they really _didn’t_ know they were dating.”  He pauses to laugh, as does everyone else in the room who had to watch Louis and Harry through their ‘just friends’ year.  Ed continues, “So I invited them to a gig, and they came, of course.  And I introduced this song; I said I had written it for two of my friends, and gave ‘em the wink.  So I’ll say now what I said then: This is a love song.  It’s called ‘Friends.’”

Harry laughs softly into the shoulder of Louis’s jacket, and Louis hugs Harry around the middle.  “At least he didn’t mention how we ended up snogging in the middle of the bar with everyone staring at us.”

Harry snorts.  “Yes, god bless that Edward Sheeran.”

“To be fair,” Louis offers, “we were kind of shit at being friends.”

“At being _just_ friends at least,” Harry clarifies.

Louis just nods in response as Ed continues on to the chorus, “ _Friends just sleep in another bed / and friends don’t treat me like you do / well, I know that there’s a limit to everything, / but my friends won’t love me like you / no, my friends won’t love me like you._ ”

Harry loves the song.  He has since the first time he heard it, but he doesn’t let Ed sing it except for very special occasions so it actually _remains_ special for them.  However, for the first few months after Louis proposed, Harry actually considered using it for their wedding song.  Insisted on it, really.  That was until he realized that in doing that, he would ruin the song for himself and how could he ruin the song that made him and Louis get together in the first place?

So, Harry and Louis decided on a new song.  They asked Ed to perform ‘Friends’ as well because how could they not?  But it would still be just their special song.  

Ed finishes the song, “ _Oh, my friends will never love me like you,_ ” and everyone applauds.

 

Louis kisses Anne’s cheek as Harry says goodbye one last time, “We’ll see you when we get back from the honeymoon, Mum.”

“Brazil is awfully far, love.”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind flying as much when I’m with Lou.  Plus, I’ve always wanted to go to Rio.”

Anne sighs, “As long as you don’t come back with any more tattoos, Harry, haven’t you got enough?”

“I’ll try to stop him, Mum.”

“Louis, please, if anyone’s worse than him, it’s you.”  She shakes her head.  “You’re lucky I love you both so much.”

“We love you, too, Mum.”  Harry hugs her goodbye again.  “But we’d really like to get to our wedding night now.”

Anne laughs.  “Fine, go!  Have fun.”

As she leaves, Niall sidles up behind them with a bottle of champagne in each hand.  “Here you go, gents,” he says as he hands them each a bottle.

“Thanks, but actually…” Louis starts.

Harry jumps in to say, “We were hoping you, and Zayn and Li too of course, would join us tonight.”

“I love you guys, but-”

Louis laughs.  “Not for sex.  We want to spend time with you guys.  We can fuck anytime, but we don’t get to see you three as often as we used to.  We hardly _ever_ get chill like this anymore, so we decided we wanted to do that tonight.”

“Legend!”

 

Niall pours five overflowing flutes of the champagne he lifted from the reception.  Liam passes them out to the boys, and Zayn raises his glass.  “Cheers to two of my best mates.  I wish you all the love and the happiness in the world, and I think you found that with each other.”

“Drink up!  We’re celebrating tonight.”  The boys drain their glasses and settle on the plush couches of the bridal suite.

Harry laughs to himself over the name.  “Isn’t it ironic-”

“Don’t you think?” the rest sing.

Harry chuckles.  “No, no, seriously.  Isn’t it funny how this is called a bridal suite?  Like, there’s no _bride_ , but it’s a _brid_ al suite.  S’funny.”

Liam shakes his head.  “Harry, shut up.”

“Oi, don’t speak to my spouse that way.”  

Harry’s eyes squint to slits as he grins.  “Love it when you say ‘spouse.’”

“I know that’s why I did.”

Zayn says, “Not irony.”  Harry squints at him.  “S’not _irony_ , s’just stupid.  You should complain.”

“It’s not a big deal; I was just making a joke,” Harry says.

Louis plops on Zayn’s lap and throws an arm around his shoulders.  “Mate, we know it’s not perfect, but we’re married, like _really_ married, so I don’t want to think about any of that negative stuff tonight.”

“Aye, let’s drink that that!”

Liam teases, “Niall, you want us to drink to everything.”

“Yes, yes I do.  Let’s get these boys smashed.”

Louis says with a smirk, “ _Maybe_ not smashed.  Pretty sure H and I would like to remember our wedding night.  I’d love to watch you three stumbling around though.”

Niall lifts the bottle of champagne to his lips and tips it back.  “Ahh,” he says after a large gulp.  “Well you heard the lad: Let’s drink!”

 

Harry lies with his head in Louis’s lap, his husband petting his hair.  He’s not drunk, but tipsy enough.  It’s his Lovey Dovey Drunk state as Louis enjoys calling it.  That’s silly, though.  He always loves his boys.  He’s just more...vocal about it when he’s had a few.

True to his nature, he says, “I love you lads.”

“We know, baby.”

Zayn takes a drag from his cigarette.  “Oi, cut it with the mushy talk.”

“Cut them some slack,” defends Niall.  “They literally got married _today_.”

“Actually,” Liam notes, tapping his watch, “they got married yesterday.  So, Zayn’s right.  No more soppy stuff.”

“Heeeey,” Harry whines.

Louis announces, “Well, I think that might be your cue to leave lads.  If you can’t handle the heat…”  He emphasizes his point by leaning down to give Harry a languid kiss.  “Get out of the kitchen...so to speak.”

“Gross,” Zayn says with a smile.  “Alright.  We’re out.  Enjoy the rest of your night, boys.  I really don’t need to see any of that-”  He gestures to Harry, who’s nuzzling his face into Louis’s thighs.  “-ever again.”

Louis cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, stilling him.  “Relax, baby.  Let’s say goodnight to the boys first.”

Harry cheekily bites him quickly and sits up.  “Show us some love, gents.”

Niall, Liam, and Zayn pile on top of the newlyweds, hugging and dropping random kisses wherever they could reach.  “Alright, alright, not _that_ much love,” giggles Louis.

“I seem to remember someone saying,” Zayn taunts, “that if you can’t take the heat, you should get out of the kitchen.  Hmm, who could that have been, Lou?  Who?”

“Alright,” he gasps, “alright!  You’ve made your point!  Now get the hell out of here, yeah?”  The boys eventually pick themselves up and clamor out of the room.  To Harry, Louis whispers, “Ready for our real wedding night to begin?”

“Oh?  Then what’s this all been then, some kind of fantasy?”

Louis raises an eyebrow.  “Maybe.  Is that your kind of fantasy?  Would have thought one of your fantasies would have a bit more cock in ‘em, but who knows?”

Harry stammers, “Ah, well, I mean, yeah.  You knew what I-  Oh, shut up and fuck me already.”

Louis smirks and pulls Harry towards him for a bruising kiss.  “Tell me how you want it.”

“Dealer’s choice.”

“You’re so quirky.”  Louis kisses him again.  “I love it.”

“Love _you_ ,” Harry says breathlessly.

Louis laughs.  “Yeah, I love you, too.  Get on your front for me.”  Harry grins.  He quickly peels off his clothes and lies on the bed.  Louis leans forwards and presses a kiss to Harry’s bum.  “Good boy.”  

Louis removes his clothes as well and joins Harry on top of the soft sheets.  “Are you gonna eat me out?”

Harry can hear Louis’s smug look despite his face being buried in his pillow.  “Depends… Do you want me to?”

Harry’s laugh doesn’t make a sound, but he’s sure Louis can his body shake with it.  “I think you already know the answer to that question, Lou.”

“Yeah, I do.”  Louis kneels on the mattress and slides his hands up Harry’s thighs.  He spreads his cheeks and leans to breathe lightly over his hole.

“Don’t tease tonight, _please_.  I’ve wanted to touch you all day- Looked so good in your tux.  I was so good, wasn’t I?  So patient?  Please, Lou.”

“Okay, baby, I’ll give you what you want.”  Louis forgoes his usual technique of subtle licks and delves right in.  Harry moans and lifts himself onto his elbows to press his arse higher for his _husband_ to reach.  

Louis sucks Harry’s flushed skin, leaving him pinker and wet.  “Shit, you make me feel so good.”  Instead of responding verbally, Louis presses his tongue in further, making Harry press back for more.  When Louis starts to withdraw, Harry whines and thrusts forwards against the sheets.

“Hey, now, are you trying to get off without me?”

“Please, Louis.”

Louis laughs.  “What do you want?”

“Want your cock, please.”

“Oh yeah?  Want it bad?”  Harry nods into his pillow.  “But I thought you said tonight I got to choose what we do?”

“Sure, whatever you-  Please, Lou, just give me someth-”  Louis swiftly pushes a finger inside and bites at Harry’s cheek.  “ _Fuck_.”

“Thought that was what you wanted, baby?  Or do you just want my cock, already, hm?”  

Harry turns his head and says, “Let’s just consummate this thing, c’mon.”

“Bloody romantic, aren’t you?”

Harry giggles.  “You know it.”  He reaches back to tap on Louis’s hand so he’ll let him roll over.  Once he does, he says, “I’m so glad I’m married to you.”

“You’re not going to cry on me again, are you?” Louis jokes.

“I will if you don’t get your dick in me, like, preferably yesterday.”

Louis mock gasps.  “I would have _never_ compromised your virtue like that.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry counters.  “Pretty sure you and my ‘virtue’ were having a good time last night, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“I dare say we were having a _great_ time, _Mr. Tomlinson_.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifts and he wraps his arms around Louis’s neck. “Yeah, I agree.”

“Good.”  Louis brushes their noses together.  Harry loosens his grip as Louis reaches over to the nightstand to grab their lube.  He drips some onto each of their cocks, then lays it nearby on the bed.

He cups Harry’s face in his hands and straddles him.  Louis brings him in for a deep kiss and trails one hand between them to hold their cocks together.  Louis tilts his hips and slides them against one another, keeping the pace of his hips in time with their kiss.

“Could come like this,” Harry gasps.

“So, do it.”  Louis emphasizes his point with a squeeze to Harry's cock.

Harry whines and comes over Louis's hand.  Louis jerks him through his orgasm, spreading the mess.  “Want you to come, too,” Harry says.

“I will, love.”  Louis wipes his hand on the sheets, moves farther down Harry’s body, and grabs the bottle of lube again.  He coats his fingers and presses a kiss to Harry's forehead.  “Want my fingers?”

“Yeah, yes, please.  Need you.”  Louis rubs the pad on his index finger against Harry’s entrance.  He slides it inside, slowly stretching him open.  “Yeah, fuck, feels so good.”  He gasps, “More, please.”

Louis presses the tip of his second finger inside.  Harry whines and pushes himself against Louis's hand, begging for more.  Louis obliges his spouse by continuing to press his fingers inside, rubbing at him and stretching him out.  His fingers slide in and out gently, searching for his prostate.

Once Louis reaches it, Harry gasps and arches his back and begs, “Please, please just fuck me.  I need you.”

Louis smiles softly down at him and says, “Of course, baby.”  He kisses his lips three times in quick succession, and shifts himself so he's between Harry's legs.  He finally pushes a third finger inside.

“I’m ready, Louis, please.  I just need _you_.”

Louis lets out a breathy laugh.  “Okay, baby, it’s okay.  I’ve got you.”  He rubs himself down with more lube and asks, “Ready?”

“Yeah, please.”  Louis nods and rubs himself against Harry’s entrance slowly before pressing inside.  

Louis whispers, “Spread your legs a little more for me, baby.”  Harry complies and Louis thrusts inside slowly, but deeply, until he bottoms out.

He keeps his thrusts shallow at first.  Harry grabs at Louis’s arse, fingers squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and starts pushing harder and faster.  “Touch yourself.  Come with me.”  Harry does, and as he spills over his own hand, he feels Louis finish inside of him.

Breathing heavily, Louis slides out of Harry and slowly rolls next to him.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too...spouse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry grips Louis’s hand tightly.  “I still hate flying, you know.”

“I know, but we’re here now.  And we’ve got two weeks to continue celebrating now.”

Louis links their fingers together as they step off the plane.  As they enter the terminal, they see someone holding a sign which reads: _Parabéns Senhor e Senhor Tomlinson!_  They smile and kiss and know they’re ready to start their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic and that it was at least sort of what you wanted?? :)
> 
> If you have any headcanon-y questions, put them in the comments and I'll answer them all, I promise. :)
> 
>   * [The Cinderella's Castle Proposal](https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/dining/magic-kingdom/cinderella-royal-table/)
>   * [Harry's engagement ring](http://www.whideas.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/mens-engagement-rings-6.jpg)
>   * Proposal outfits: Harry's 19th birthday, Louis's was half from the VMAs and half from the AMAs
>   * playlists are linked in the first note 
> 



End file.
